ºAdaptingº
by EvilChibiRuler
Summary: Before Kikyo and Naraku. Before the tetsuiga and the Shikon no Tama, there was a Demon Lord who brought a human woman home as his mate. How will a younger Sesshomaru feel about this sudden change?
1. Dinner

ºAdapting: Chapter one: Dinnerº  
  
"Father is a fool for chooseing a human." A younger version of Sesshomaru said. In apperance, the demon boy would be classifed as a twelve year old in human years, but Demons age much slower than any mortal. "Father has no common sence. Humans are weak, none are sutible for the mate of such a powerful demon such as father." The youkai continued to talk to himself in disgust at his father's actions.  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru." The servent , Jaken, stood at the enterance to the youkai's room.   
  
"What, Jaken!" He snapped at the man servent.   
  
"Y-your fatther wants you for-r di-inner." Jaken stuttered then scrambled out of the room. The young youkai had a way of chilling others to the bone when he gave them a glare. "Very well." Sesshomaru got up and walked down the corridor the the dineing room. He sat down at the left side of the table, farthest from his father's seat and wated. In not even a minute, his father arived with the human wench. They sat down at the top of the table, Sesshoumaru's father Hatu on the left side and the female on his right. The servents brought the food to the table, but it was not the food that usually was served.  
  
"I hope you do not mind, Sesshomaru." His father said, his voice sounding more cheerful than Sesshomaru remembered, "But Sajin is not accustumed to the food that we normally eat." Sesshomaru looked at the human food, hiding the disgust that was forcing it's self onto his face. "Of course I do not mind, father." Sesshopmaru glanced up at the head of the table for the first time. His father had changed, It was not hard to tell. He spoke with more kindness in his voice, and he always seemed happy. The woman was just a servent girl, but she had been dressed up in a fine silk kimono with a flowered patturn. She had an intoxicating fragrence about her, the strong scent was overwhenming. Her face was decorated with makeup and her long black hair was pulled back in an attempt to make her look elegant.   
  
Sesshoumaru turned back to the food. He knew some of the food names, for he overheard his father talking about some of then. He put some chicken, a cob of corn and some bread on his plate and ate it in disgust. The wine that had been poured into his cup, he had had. He took a rather large sip out of the goblet to get the taste of the human food out of his mouth.  
  
"Father..." Sesshomaru looked up Hatu. "May I be excused. I have some things to attend to."  
  
"Certainly!" His father said with joy. Sesshomaru walked back to his room. 


	2. Announcement

(Ahem. Being as I have found out the name of Sesshomaru's father, I have no need to call him by my foolish made up name, Hatu. He is now, and always be referred to as Inutaishou, unless I need to correct spelling)

"How can he expect me to eat such vile food." The young Sesshomaru said with disgust as he entered his bed room. Someone knocked on his door. "Enter." Seshhomaru said with out bothering to look at the door. In walked Inutaishou, wearing the same happy look as he was at the dinner table. "You seemed unhappy during the meal tonight, may I ask what is wrong."

"Nothing is wrong and you know that very well. Nothing is wrong with me that is." Sesshomaru spoke to his father coldly, "You are the only thing amiss in this place. You and that nigen woman. Out of hundreds of demon females, you choose a weak human female who lived in a rundown village." Sesshomaru stood up while saying this and moved to the other side of the room, appearing to be intrested in the sunset through his window. His father turned and followed him.

"Sajin is more kind hearted than any demon female. You will come to like--"

"I will never let some common human wench be of my likeing!" Sesshomaru snapped at his father.

Inutaishou did not take to this well. "Listen to me, boy." He said, his tone harsh and his eyes narrowed. "You will like her and obey her. She is your supeiror weather you like it or not. She has the same athourity as your mother did while here, and you have no choice about it." His father turned for the door and stopped while opening it, "Shape up. In about nine months, you will have a sibling to set an example for." With this, he left, shutting the door behind him. Sesshomaru stood there, stareing at the door, with a look of shock on his face.

Later that night, Sesshomaru went out to the garden. This was a good place for collecting his thoughts is what he had told himself. "...with a human... This will posin the family name. A hanyou..." He said to him while stareing blankly at the moonlit garden.

"So the great demon lord has chosen a human mate?" A voice from behind him said.

Out of complete instenct, Sesshomaru quickly moved to face the tree from which the voice originated and drew his sword. "Show yourself." He said.

A girl dropped her self from the tree and stood up, a hand on her hip. She looked about the same age as Sesshomaru. Her chin-leinth blue hair was slightly messy and it spiked out at the ends. She had blue eyes tinted with gold and a small gold coin was used as an earing in her left ear. The tips of her pointed ears sometimes stuck out from under her hair. Her clothes were a darke blue tanktop like blouse with a white sheet like thing tied like a sash that draped over her shoulder. As for the rest of her attire, she wore a dark blue skirt that reached a little higher than her knees, (thto connected to her top,) something that looked like it was torn from a black kimono with gold markings was slopply tied around her waist. She wore a chain of glod coins and jewels around her waist and a necklass with a red circluar jewel was around her neck.

"You must be really depressed or something, Sesshy, cause you didn't smell or hear me coming." She said.

"What busness does a theif have with my home?" He asked coldly, emphsizeing the word theif.

"Here? I come here as I please. I'm your friend, remember?" She said.

"Tsuki, I do remember, but as I stated, we need no theif here. Not right now." Sesshomaru said sitting down. Tsuki sat down next to him.

"I see, so as a friend, tell me what happened."


End file.
